The Bleak Escapade
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: The Joker notices something tragically beautiful within Rachel Dawes. She has the Batman's trust, Harvey Dent's hope and perhaps, more. What game does the Joker ignite now?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Joker notices something tragically beautiful within Rachel Dawes. She has the Batman's trust, Harvey Dent's hope and perhaps, more. What game does the Joker ignite now?

**Author's Note: **

_Warning: The Dark Knight spoilers ahead_

I suppose the setting is presumably before the Dark Knight, but after Batman Begins; it really doesn't matter since this is some fanfic _inspired_ by the movie, but if you were curious, the setting is somewhere around there. (Not much help, I know.) My biggest concern is whether the characters were _still _in character; brilliantly portrayed in Nolan's movies and perspective, and I sure cross my fingers that I keep them precisely the same. Lastly, I hope the readers- bluntly put, you, enjoy the read.

The Bleak Escapade

She threw the heavy coat onto the floor.

The trails of her clothing start from the front door finishing beside her bathtub in the second bathroom. She's now fully bare, liberated from the grave garments that chained her from the winter cold. Lastly, as she enters the bathtub carefully, she pulls out a pin from her hair and releases the long locks to fall against her shoulders and waist.

The water begins to fall, meeting at her brown hair, against her face, and down to the body that remained numb from the violent winds. A scene suddenly flashes across her mind- the thoughts of all the murderers, rapists, thieves that manage to crawl out in front of her very eyes back into the so called society of the innocence. She gently coughs as she turns the knobs that cause the hot water to pour, steam forming alongside her pale skin.

No water was hot enough to wash away her guilt.

* * *

"Alfred," Her chapped lips greeted and met into a smile. "Is Bruce home?"

"Ah," The tall man smiled back and began to walk away slowly. "Come in, it's bitter outside."

Rachel nodded to herself and took a seat nearby the kitchen. This was the kitchen she often ran into when Bruce chased her while they were …children. She chuckled at the thought and studied the details Bruce managed to catch before it was all burnt down because of his- drunkenness.

"Rachel." A familiar voice came from the corner, a man she's been expecting. She stood up as Bruce entered the kitchen and smiled at her with his infamous beam. Rachel simply smiled back, meeting his eyes with sincerity.

"Alfred, would you fix Rachel and I some breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine Alfred, I already-"

"Let me guess Rachel, a cup of coffee?"

Rachel's friendly smile instantly turned into a glare and she shot at Bruce with full power, only to be laughed at.

"That's not very nutritious, Ms. Dawes," Alfred replied and walked into the stove in grace. "Scrambled, am I right?"

Rachel nodded in her empathic eyes and took her seat near the counter as she sighed.

"I'm surprised you managed to escape the district law office." Bruce spoke casually while he took a seat beside her.

"I was surprised myself." Rachel murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just wondered what Bruce Wayne does in the morning."

Bruce chuckled and took a sip of his coffee that Alfred had freshly poured, tilting his head simultaneously.

"I thought Rachel Dawes was a busy woman."

"That I am, no doubt about it."

"Then what brings you here, Rachel?"

"I told you Bruce- I wanted to know what-"

"If you need my help, all you have to do is tell me Rachel. You know this."

Bruce watched the brunette gently close her eyes as her hands wrapped around her coffee mug, absorbing the warmth to her skin. She was always a pretty face, doll like eyes that mesmerized you with beautiful cheekbones peeking out high, her mouth was usually plump and full but from the winter, it seems, remained chapped and dry this morning- but nonetheless Bruce always remembered her as the prettiest thing he's ever seen.

Alfred moved in and set up the dishes in front of them, placing down toast and butter to start with. Rachel still remained silent and Bruce waited. Something he never really enjoyed doing, but found himself doing it best, and at that, always, he waited.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce thought he'd clear the silence and bring Rachel back into this dimension and she gently shivered, taking the cup to her lips with her smile towards Alfred.

"Will you promise me this, then?" Rachel whispered, taking her cup down.

Bruce acted to give her barely any attention and gently grunted with the toast full in his mouth.

"That you won't …do anything until I let you know when."

Bruce looked at her indifferently and finally came to a small smirk. He swallowed with the help of his coffee.

"I _am_ a busy man, Rachel."

She rolled her brilliant eyes and nodded, taking a bite of her toast also.

Alfred served their breakfast, and walked over to the right cupboard for more plates.

"I noticed a man," She started and Bruce had hoped for a better beginning. "a man with, a scar across his mouth, I don't know, it looks like some kind of wound, and he's always there in my trials, in the courtroom,"

Bruce watched her tentatively.

"I started noticing this several weeks ago, and I held a few trials then. I know it's too rough of a number to assume things but the," She faked a smile. "the funny thing is, the last two trials that I've, lost, he looks at me and smirks- it's not anything friendly, Bruce, it's something _threatening_ and daunting."

Bruce held her hands instinctively, something he was just used to doing when Rachel looked rather frightened.

"I think you're stressed, burdened, and lifeless," He tried to sound optimistic. "You need to rest, allow some sleep in you. It's the winter Rachel, we both know you _detest _the cold. I'm relieved you walked in here with your two feet-"

"Bruce, I'm physically fine." She let the firm grip calm her.

"Mentally? I'm having my doubts. Look, find out his name. But in my perspective, he just wants your number with his cocky smirks." Bruce simultaneously smirked and Rachel laughed.

"Will you stay?"

His voice was so suddenly sincere, looking at her watching him in rather surprise. He had a knack for getting people when they were so perfectly vulnerable to his attack.

"I have work and getting adjusted to a new boss is like you said, too stressful. If I'm any more late he might-"

"You're already late _anyways_."

"You need to stop cutting me off, Mr. Wayne. I'll come back for dinner tonight?"

Bruce smiled then, and that expression said it all. He'd won and he was satisfied.

"Great. Do I need to make reservations?" He was teasing her now.

"I prefer Alfred's cooking, thank you very much. No place in town that you don't own, Bruce, that much I know."

"I don't own many, _many_ places Rachel. _That_ I am ashamed of."

She raised a delicate eyebrow but finished her breakfast and took the last sip of her strong coffee.

"I don't seem to own a place in your heart."

She choked and coughed roughly, igniting Bruce's hearty laugh she hadn't heard for so long. Alfred came to the rescue and offered her a cup of water, and she chugged it down violently. Rachel completely ignored Bruce's apologies and spoke directly to Alfred only as she got ready to leave.

"Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious- I'll be looking forward to dinner then, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Rachel. It's always good having you, like old, grand times."

"You always make it better." She smiled and found herself now standing in front of the Wayne mansion's main entrance.

"Sure, I'm nothing but the owner here." Bruce finally composed himself and joined their conversation, grabbing his car keys casually.

"I don't need a ride, Bruce, don't push it."

Bruce raised his hands defensively and chuckled. He walked over to her when she gave up her glaring and lightly held her in his arms, Alfred taking his leave to clean up the kitchen.

"I'll see you tonight. Remember, he just wants your number."

She chuckled and found the peace to remain in his embrace, the one place she knew she'd be safe in.

"Bye Bruce."

Then Rachel left, remembering that the sign-up for the campaign would start today.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short chapter filled with Bruce and Rachel goodness. Next chapter should introduce Harvey Dent and Rachel's just-starting-relationship. Our most hopeful character, the Joker, should reveal himself soon enough- so no worries. I hope you enjoyed and please read & review!

A big thanks to my beta, like always(:

**Rane the Beta-Reader (aka NightlyHalo):** uh…I've never watched Dark Knight, but I've watched Batman Returns…so, if there's any mistakes in character I apologize :3 It's mostly due to the fact that I usually beta her other yaoi fics and I'm not used to batman. I hope it's not obvious in my beta-ing :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The Joker notices something tragically beautiful within Rachel Dawes. She has the Batman's trust, Harvey Dent's hope and perhaps, more. What game does the Joker ignite now?

**Author's Note: **

_Warning: The Dark Knight spoilers ahead_

Regarding the questions on the couples- I personally have no certainty _who_ Rachel would choose; if she even had the selection that is. Silent readers that alerted my fic but left quietly without a greeting, I invoke you to not be shy and let me know whatever you think. I sure hope you enjoy this chapter, as well.

The Bleak Escapade

Being it the late hour from the usual occupation time, Rachel arrived rather quickly at her office; where the possible candidate for the district attorney stood waiting.

"Mr. Dent-" Rachel spoke as she swiped her front bangs out of her eyes.

"Harvey," Her 'boss' rebutted calmly, cutting her alibi curtly. "and I do happen to be running a campaign. Keyword: Running, Ms. Dawes, we're infamously _late._"

His grip on her was firm, but not dangerous or rude- Rachel allowed herself to be pulled away in Mr. Dent- _Harvey's_ grasp freely. This blond man knew what he was doing and following him was a route with unyielding insurance. They passed through the sea of faces in a fast pace as Rachel finally came to a realization that people were indeed waiting quite anxiously.

She felt the flashes burst as they past through the white halls, blinding her to further depend on the immovable grip on her arm. They entered the room with a little more privacy from before and that's when the grip loosened; her arm felt so light then, almost boneless and empty. Rachel watched Harvey give her a strange wink as if to unconsciously leave her with some message she was supposed to understand- but a loud voice broke her silent muse and contact with the charming man.

"Dent! We need your speech, _now!"_

Wordlessly Rachel watched the blond fly across a few more waves and out of a door that ripped caustic flashes as soon as he exited.

"Ms. Dawes, please enter in stage right." She opened her eyes wide and peered over to a directing lady.

"Excuse me?"

"We need you with Mr. Dent, Ms. Dawes, you are after all," The lady was beside her now, gently nudging her towards the door. "The-assistant-district-attorney."

Rachel looked at her incredulously but the lady simply smiled back at her in almost sarcasm, finishing her nudge with a strong push to lead Rachel out the door at onto the stage.

Camera lights roared and simultaneously Rachel remembered how Harvey added the "we" in his "infamously late" speech. She noticed the blond turn around slightly to see her climbing into her seat in the back hand corner and smiled at her perfectly.

When the flashing lights finally calmed down Harvey spoke once again in flawless articulation, hand movements, posture, and words. Rachel mused again, watching the backside of this Harvey Dent tentatively.

He was rather great, no doubt about it-

The red and blue banners in big, stubborn font 'I Believe in Harvey Dent' was believable at that.

But what made him worthy of this attention, let alone this corrupted district?

"It must be the comfort zone," His voice was determined. "The places we call home and the places we feel secure in. But that's just a sorry excuse and I for one recognize a remorseful alibi when I hear one," The audience chuckled and Rachel listened as she rolled her eyes. Harvey was renowned for his gags in interviews and such. "But this year is no anarchy. Nor will it ever be. Why must we hide and resort to the last things when there's still justice and righteousness living in Gotham? Sure it's hard to find, but that's what makes this city's justness so precious and worthy.

Gotham is sick of rising crime rates and endemic corruption and I will target our city's enemies in my first day of office. What I'm offering to the citizens of Gotham isn't just integrity and clean streets, its _hope._ Hope that no matter what we're facing, we still have the unbiased chance to fight back and in the long run, win. If you don't believe in Harvey Dent, but you still have the longing for hope and believe in that hope, let me symbolize that white knight and bring you what's fair."

Rachel watched as Harvey's fists open wide, showing off the gesture of presenting the utter truth. Some men in the back stood from their seats and applaud with whistles. She noticed only a few policemen arrived or chose to be here, since most of them were still offended with Harvey's internal affairs incident. Dent was notorious with his corrupt cops and had a strong belief that they were trash like any other mob, perhaps worse. Another cop entered the audience exceedingly late since the speech was now over, and his uniform caught Rachel's attention. He was the only policeman with his hat still on and curiously Rachel looked closer to him, slightly squinting her eyes to focus. He was tall in height, a head taller than most of the stubby businessmen that surrounded him. The stranger in the uniform was mismatched, his image poorly agreed to the tight buttons and pants; yet she had no idea where such proposal was coming from. His posture was awkward, almost lazy and yet intractable, seducing Rachel into her curiosity.

It can't be- It couldn't be that guy.

The facing man turned as if to look directly at her and Rachel watched indifferently, gulping a whole lot of saliva while doing so. From the shadow of his cap she couldn't call the face he was expressing-

"Harvey Dent is Gotham's white knight!" A voice came from the audience and the crowed cheered heavily.

Harvey gave a firm nod and walked off stage, cueing Rachel to do the same and she thankfully smiled back and followed after the blond.

The room backstage clapped as Harvey came in and a man threw him a badge with his slogan along with a familiar face.

"Who picked the picture? I look quite nice!" The room laughed and Rachel chuckled alongside with them. The man was witty, amusing, and most of all- genuine.

"Where are you going?"

Rachel turned around, her hair was covering her eyes and she made a mental note to tie her hair later.

"I-I," She thought, and she had no idea where. "I need to do some work-"

"If it's Maroni, I know where I can find a sworn statement,"

"_Who_?" Rachel soon covered her mouth with her hand, realizing how rude she was. "Sorry."

Harvey chuckled in response. "It's alright. It's good to meet someone with some parallel passion. Well, as the head of this campaign, I say you get some rest."

"Excuse me?" The crowd was getting to her head because she can _swear_ she heard Harvey just say "rest."

"Unless you're up for something else." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Mr. Harvey Dent," Her eyes were looking directly at him.

"Harvey." He corrected again.

"I know- I just, the first name basis in this whole job relationship never worked out for me."

"What was that?" The blond looked at her incredulously and Rachel sighed at her constant rudeness. What was wrong with her today?

"Nothing, sorry. Harvey- I came in late this morning, and you can't expect me to go …resting again."

"Why not?"

"Because," She grunted. "Because there's so much to do! We're at the pinnacle of your campaign and Maroni still happens to be out there planning his next alibi, planting bullshit evidence, and you telling _me_ to rest! Rest is just time we can't afford-"

"You said 'we'," Harvey chuckled when Rachel finished. "I like that."

"Harvey!"

"What?"

Rachel groaned and turned back around to walk out of this frustration. Suddenly, the same hand that protectively gripped her returned on the same arm. She pivoted her posture and faced Harvey dubiously.

"I forgot to tell you, your conference is in a week."

"_My _conference? For what?"

"For my campaign."

"Are you sure you want me to do it, because I honestly have nothing to say, let alone anything good."

"How about lunch right now and I'll give you some pointers."

Rachel sighed, but gave in.

The hand that held her loosened and slid down her coat sleeve softly, returning to its owner's pocket.

"Harvey, we need your signature!"

"Lunch break!"

The blond shouted in response and the crowd in the room laughed amusingly. Rachel whispered an approval for him to be excused and sign the damn thing but he simply ignored her and skidded down the room for the exit.

Thankfully out on the streets most reporters were gone so both Harvey and Rachel decided to walk. The cold wasn't too bad, compared to yesterday, and both agreed that their coats weren't heavy for a reason. After a block and half, they entered a small diner with decent amount of people and no line. Realizing that Harvey was a starving man Rachel hurriedly entered the restaurant without a doubt.

The waitress took them to a more private seat in the diner, which happened to be closest to the noisy kitchen. Harvey started off with a coffee and Rachel did the same. She watched as the blond pulled off his scarf, resting it on the left side of his seat and revealing his deep apple in his throat.

He wore a black coat over a clean shirt buttoned all the way up over his collared bones. His burgundy tie looked good with his blond hair, his fair complexion, and the blue eyes that were watching her, watching him.

"Find something nice?"

"No, no," She chuckled and thankfully the coffee arrived with packs of sugar and crème.

"I hear Worthington is on the verge of persuasion."

"She's a nice woman, and she's turning to me because she believes the same things I believe in."

"What do you believe in?"

"I believe that I am perfectly ready to order. I'm famished- you?"

"Let's just say I was late because of an unexpected breakfast."

"Oh? Did someone cook while you slept in?"

"Yes and no. Waitress, we're ready for you!"

The same woman rushed in and pulled out her notepad and a pen from her hair. Rachel watched as Harvey looked at the waitress getting ready to write from the same pen.

"Harvey," Rachel called. "Aren't you going to order?"

"Yes, yes," He replied, looking back at the menu now. "I'll get the grilled chicken sandwich, easy on the mayo- they're not good for you, and the French fries." The waitress nodded as she smiled, looking towards Rachel now.

"Oh, I'm quite alright-"

"Let's see, do you guys have anything light? Oh, here we go, a fruit salad would do."

"Harvey, I'm really-"

"I'll keep the menu here just in case. Thanks." He winked at the waitress and she nodded once more, walking away casually.

"What is up with _men_ constantly cutting me off?"

"So there's another man in your life, Ms. Dawes. I'm not convinced, I mean you are-"

"Rachel." She corrected in sweet revenge.

"I knew that. It was my hint of sarcasm."

"Well unnecessary sarcasm. I'm curious, Harvey- What_ do_ you believe in?"

"I believe in what's fair, Rachel. That we all equally have a chance in every instance, every cause."

"How does that bring you into the district?"

"The district attorney should fight for that fairness. The mistakes that some people make should balance the rewards some people deserve. The crimes that some people commit should balance the justice that some people deserve."

Rachel nodded in understanding. This lunch really was going to give her something to talk about at the conference.

"So I'm curious too. Who made you that breakfast?"

She chuckled as Harvey sipped his coffee.

"An old friend, Alfred- he's too nice for his own good."

"Well, I don't know much about this guy Alfred, but I know a man and woman can ever stay friends for too long."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed as she leaned her head against her shoulder. She remembered to tie her hair and with that she dug into her purse for a pen and took her long ponytail into a shell with the writing utencil. Harvey watched, fascinated.

"Is that what the waitress did?"

"What did I do?"

The woman came in with their plates and handed their food accordingly.

"I just think your …trick with the hair thing, was, cool."

"Enjoy your food, Mr. Dent." She laughed as she placed a good amount of napkins on their table.

"Well, she's not too shabby." Rachel proposed as she sipped her coffee.

Harvey took a big bite out of his sandwich and ignored Rachel's consideration.

"Will you please eat? They're fruits for crying out loud!" He mumbled as he wiped his mouth and chewed.

Rachel giggled lightly and did as she was told, taking the sliced strawberry into her mouth.

Harvey was nice.

And thinking about it, she hasn't had a good night rest for the entire week- a half day off didn't sound too bad alt all. Maybe she can return to Bruce and find some more comfort there, and maybe let Harvey prove that men and women can indeed never stay as friends. Bruce would want to find out the guy's name.

But for what?

He was a cop, and cops showing up in Dent's campaign should be trusted- right? There were only so many policemen there, even Gordon didn't show up.

"What were some cases with the corrupt cops?"

Harvey popped a fry into his mouth. "Typical ones. A mob paying them extra- for only god knows where they get that amount of money, some were even threatened, but I don't have the sympathy. I never did."

"I see."

"Why? You suspect someone?"

Rachel grinned. Refuge was the last thing she worried about- she had plenty.

"No, and I'll keep quiet now. You enjoy that sandwich."

He grumbled a grunt as he took another bite. She smiled as she took a watermelon.

Harvey paid for the meal and Rachel learned another aspect of this hopeful lawyer.

He was a stubborn ass and he just couldn't be persuaded the other way. But he made sure Rachel buys their next meal, ensuring another 'date' at that.

"Are you sure you're going to let me go? I can file some things-"

"Yes, be liberated from work, Ms. Dawes. It's not like the money would disappear."

"It's not the money, Mr. Dent, it's the effort _you_ need."

"Heads I win this campaign and once I do, you buy me good meat."

She gaped and watched the coin rise and fall in Harvey's palm, revealing his ridiculous destiny.

"If this is your idea of chance then-"

"What do you know, I win."

Rachel scoffed and simultaneously a cab pulled over on the curb. She gently shivered and eyed Harvey a 'thank you'. Harvey then took of his scarf and placed it over Rachel's shoulders gently, giving her a warm smile in return.

"See you tomorrow, Rachel."

"Harvey-"

The blond turned and walked off the other direction quickly, now disappearing in another crowd of faces.

"Miss? Do you need a ride?"

The cabdriver called out and Rachel got in without further a due.

The cab had no heater on and Rachel smirked as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. It was warm, and thankfully it matched her coat.

"Wayne Enterprises, please."

"Yes miss."

The cabdriver replied and began driving.

Rachel looked out the window and silently mused at the many faces of Gotham. This part of town was a lot nicer, brighter, and wealthier. The closer she got to the Wayne office, the better off the people got and incredulously- the snobbier.

It was ironic. In Gotham, the town of contrast of the rich and the poor, everyone proved to be bitter.

"Excuse me," Rachel spoke when she finally couldn't take it anymore. "Could you please turn on the heater?"

The light was red and the cabdriver only looked forward.

Wordlessly she watched his hand reach over to press the button, blasting the heat into her face. At first she thought it was for the car to warm up fast and Rachel accepted the artificial air whole heartedly. But momentarily, approximately ten minutes, she managed to cough in the now violent rush of heat, still blaring from the vehicle.

"I-It's alright now." She spoke over the loud noise. She calculated how long it would take her from here to Bruce silently.

The cabdriver turned off the heat right then, returning the silence between them once again.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly spoke. His voice was high and low at the same time and Rachel had no courage to peek through to see his face. "I didn't want you to be, cold, miss.

"It's fine- I can just get off here," She replied as she took the pen of her hair, gripping it firmly as her brown locks fell beside her cheeks. "The end of this block, sir."

The car abruptly obeyed, Rachel giving off a short yelp.

"Twelve, miss," His tongue seemed to roll as he emphasized his words. "Twelve."

She didn't care how much money she pulled out from her wallet, and left it there on her seat instead of handing it to the stranger- undoing her seatbelt in hurry and unlocking the door to escape and run.

Her boots ticked on the sidewalk and she was thankful to see the tallest building in Gotham in reach. She also realized that no one was following her and with that she relaxed, taking heavy gasps and she walked over to Bruce's office- with no appointments.

A security watched her catching her breath and watched her suspiciously, but Rachel ignored him, instead walking over to the desk secretaries.

"I-Is, Bruce W-Wayne in his o-office," She managed. "please?"

"Do you have an appointment ma'am?"

"I-I don't, but I'm R-Rachel Dawes, can you tell him it's Rachel and I need to-"

"Ma'am, Mr. Wayne may be in a meeting right now,"

"Rachel?"

His voice was always a relief to hear.

"B-Bruce," she smiled as she turned, facing the brilliance she wanted to see.

"I thought dinner-"

"The new boss let me out early."

"When you came in late? From the wise mouth of Alfred, I bloody told you, you should've just stayed."

He walked over in perfect posture and Rachel stood waiting, teaching her body to calm down- that Bruce didn't have to know the petty dangers.

"Are you busy?" She smiled as she felt Bruce's hand fall onto her waist.

"No- never."

A small man beside Bruce looked at him in disbelief and opened his mouth to speak. Then a taller man appeared in the picture and the man turned to him to speak.

"Mr. Fox- we still need to-"

"The numbers, Mr. Reese, count the numbers."

With that the shorter man dismissed himself as he sighed deeply and Mr. Fox walked away with a wink at Rachel.

"The penthouse then?"

Rachel nodded and allowed herself to be pushed from Bruce Wayne, down the parking lot to his Lamborghini.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're a wild guesser, you're probably thinking that the creepy cabdriver and/or the awkward policeman was the beloved Joker. You're probably right too, but I'm just going to have you keep guessing till the story unfolds.

First things first, I should throw a disclaimer in here.

_Disclaimer: SugarOnTop does not own any production of The Dark Knight nor Batman Begins._

That should do fine.

Did you know there were so many online sites for advertising Nolan's TDK? It's incredible. (but they're all violated with the joker's _hahaha's_ and drawing of the dark eyes bloody and lips) So far I'm using "" and "." and they're so fun and informative. Maybe I'm just incredibly slow- but I was forced to watch TDK after approximately three weeks it premiered.

My Harvey speech was inspired from a bit of these and they will continue to motivate me for the following chapters. That way I can repress my stay-in-character-phobia to a minimum level.

I personally admire Harvey. I wanted to introduce him as the 'white knight' affectedly because I wanted to prove the heightened contrast between Harvey and Bruce. Harvey's idea of 'chance' is significant too in the initiative that he uses it for both just and evil. He's just a splendid character and is a fun character to write with.

Both the scenes with Rachel and the cabdriver/policeman was rushed, I presume, but I thought the more rushed- the more distortion in the scene, and believe it or not, it was important I caught a sense of that.

I have no idea why I threw Coleman Reese in there, but that kid is such an annoyance. I hate his guts.

Lastly, the previous chapter went straight from the burnt Wayne mansion to a remodeled and already-built house but in this chapter Bruce offers Rachel the invitation to his penthouse from TDK. Why? Let's just say Bruce wanted the privacy while Alfred stayed in the manor cleaning and whatnot. So keep in mind Bruce has both his penthouse _and_ his enormous residence alive and well, refashioned.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

(My Beta didn't respond to me and being the impatient loser that I am, I updated on my own with poor editing. Excuse mistakes, beloveds.)

Leave me a nice note with questions/comments/ranting/etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The Joker notices something tragically beautiful within Rachel Dawes. She has the Batman's trust, Harvey Dent's hope and perhaps, more. What game does the Joker ignite now?

**Author's Note: **

_Warning: The Dark Knight spoilers ahead_

My best-friend basically outlined this chapter for me. He's my right arm so, go you best friend you!

Okay, in the previous chapter I mentioned Worthington and she is the fellow candidate against Harvey for the District Attorney position. According to the Gotham Times, (which is where most of my information comes from) she mentions how she supports Harvey Dent with his passion for justice so I thought I'd throw that in there. The Gotham Times is pumped with the facts so if you have questions, check out the site for the side stories and such. If you're as obsessed as me, it should be quite damn entertaining!

The Bleak Escapade

The car ride was fast.

With Bruce, everything was too fast, too soon.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as the car came to a pivoting stop at his private garage. She carefully slid off the fancy vehicle and regained her balance as she rubbed her temples. A hand landed on her waist and she peered over to Bruce's silent smirk as he led her to the elevator.

Casually the two entered the penthouse and took off their coats first hand. At the same pace they landed on the black couch that was placed closest to the door and there the couple allowed their body to sink. How long has it been since they just sat, together, in the perfect silence? In each other's presence, embracing the company, the existence of their being?

The phone abruptly rang in Rachel's pocket and she slightly jumped simultaneously. Bruce remained still and kept his head in the same posture, staring into the ceiling.

"Rachel Dawes." She slightly yawned.

"Rachel- Harvey here, I know I let you out early but I was just wondering if you were home."

"Har-" She naturally paused. "Harvey, sorry, but I'm still …out."

Bruce now watched Rachel faintly fidget.

"Oh? With who?"

Rachel mentally groaned, sitting upright out of Bruce's direct eyesight.

"B-Bruce," She looked over to Bruce, and he nodded. "Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne? You mean- _the_ Bruce Wayne?"

Harvey's voice was incredulous- to an irritating degree rather than flattering. Bruce chuckled as he overhead his name emphasized evidently.

"Yes, Mr. Dent. What do you need?"

"Uh- Well, nothing now, I mean you go ahead with-"

"Mr. Dent, is it the campaign?"

"Well, I'll be off to New Orleans tomorrow."

"New Orleans? What? Why?"

"The crossfire-"

"Oh god, you're right, the Italian festival- I heard." Rachel lightly tapped her forehead in remembrance. Bruce watched her in amusement.

"Garcetti proves to be," Harvey paused. "oblivious. I'll try to fix _some_ damage. Think you can handle without me?"

She smiled unknowingly, but Bruce noticed as her eyes lit up.

"Yes, Mr. D.A. sir. You go ahead- get the publicity, the cameras, the journalists- the list goes on."

"Now don't call me the D.A. yet. My ass would be on the cocky line-"

"Your coin would be lying then!" Rachel giggled.

"Well, just not yet, Ms. Assistant-D.A."

Rachel rolled her eyes and expected Harvey to do the same.

"I'll be early tomorrow, I promise. You do well."

"You just be …careful."

"From what?"

"Isn't he notorious for breaking hearts?"

"Oh goodness, go- go- bye."

When Rachel hung up she noticed that Bruce had already left her side. She sighed as she stood up for a drink. Maybe she should go home, take the rest that she needs and take advantage of this release. The immense fridge took two arms to open and once she did, Rachel found herself staring into an endless amass of groceries. She sighed once more and leaned against the refrigerator in indecisiveness.

A sleek hand suddenly entered the fridge and picked up a dark bottle deftly.

"When you sigh," The hand closed the refrigerator door carefully, allowing Rachel to stand again without leaning. "You sound so helpless."

"Do I?"

Bruce handed her a cup of the dark, burgundy liquid and proposed a short toast.

"What is this?"

"Pomegranate."

She nodded in approval and raised her glass accordingly.

"To the assistant-"

"No, not me, Bruce, to Gotham. She's what we're fighting for."

He tilted his head in amusement but tapped her glass anyway, never leaving her eyes while doing so.

"So, your new boss is _the_ Harvey Dent?" He mocked and she shot a glare professionally.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. Who are _you_ voting for?"

"Does it matter? I hear even his fellow candidates are turning to him."

She chuckled and placed the cup beside her.

"He's an honorable guy. He knows what he's doing with the city and he's not scared of anything."

"Now why does that sound like reckless pig-headedness?"

"Well it's not. He wants the same result as Batman- just the procedure happens to be different."

Rachel slumped her body back, looking into Bruce's eyes sheepishly. Referring to Bruce as Batman was always an awkward process and she never knows why it ends up happening anyway. Batman was inevitable to this relationship, the constant masquerade. She needed a reason to stay, to wait-

But her patience was growing too thin.

"So you think Batman isn't some fool with reckless ambition?"

Rachel got up and took a step forward towards Bruce. He took his blazer and tie off and changed into a perfect fitting black shirt. He smiled at her and welcomed her silently into his arms.

"No, I don't," Her head was resting on his chest, arms circling his waist as his hands were around hers accordingly. "That's what's worse. Gotham needs Batman, but I need Bruce Wayne. In the end, it's just me being selfish."

Bruce gently pulled himself from Rachel and had her look up to him in direct eye contact.

"You're not being selfish, Rachel. When did wanting-"

"It's me or the entire city, Bruce."

Bruce opened his mouth to speak but the smile on Rachel's face stopped his speech.

The expression of an apology, of yearning, of mystification, all lingered between them and once again Bruce drew Rachel in for a closer embrace.

"I want a pair of slippers too. These boots are killing me."

Bruce let out a short grunt and let go, taking Rachel's hand instead. He led her to a guest bedroom and from there Rachel took off her boots and rested her feet in soft indoor slippers. She smiled at Bruce and Bruce rolled his eyes as Rachel giggled her way beside him toward the same couch they first landed on.

There they sat, still in hands in the silence, not minding the omnipotent time rushing by.

When Bruce heard a sudden shuffle beside him, he noticed that Rachel fell heavily toward her left, in instant slumber. He smirked and carried her to his own bed, taking off her slippers lightly, and tucked her in with his sheets. She was so thin. He felt like he could break her in half if he pinched her.

If Bruce had to choose-

Between possibly everything and her,

They both knew it that deep in their hearts, Bruce would choose her.

That's why it was forbidden. His selfishness, her wanting, would end up breaking them in inevitable result.

* * *

"Bruce?"

"You're awake, Ms. Dawes."

"Alfred?" She opened her eyes and rolled off the blanket off her chest. She sat up slowly and faced Alfred standing by her bed with a gentle grin.

"Good evening Rachel. Master Bruce informed me that you've slept since two."

"What time is it now?"

"Seven."

"Oh Christ, I should get going-"

"Dinner is ready to be served. It's been ready, Rachel."

"But Alfred-"

"You promised Master Bruce supper, right Rachel?"

She scoffed and Alfred chuckled, handing her a cup of water.

"He's on his way."

"Where did he go?"

"Something about New Orleans?"

"New Orleans- What?"

"Tell Dent to look for the Audino family."

Bruce came in the room and casually took a seat by Rachel's legs.

"Oh, are you helping the pig-headedness now?"

Alfred had a questioning look on his face but didn't bother and listened quietly.

"'I believe in Harvey Dent?'" Bruce scoffed. "Gotham's going to need something to believe in."

"So what about this Audino family?"

"A girl was murdered in the New Orleans. He can have the conference about the crossfire tomorrow."

"So you were listening?"

"I'm starving. Let's go Alfred."

Rachel smiled in disbelief and carefully slid off the bed.

Both Bruce and Rachel took a seat in the dining room, facing each other from five seats away. Alfred served dinner by placing plates on the immense table, one by one. Rachel insisted on helping but Bruce kept her seated and civil.

The meal was quiet and Rachel had a hard time chewing; her body was unnaturally fatigued and weak. Bruce offered her wine but she declined gently, carefully hiding her disadvantage professionally.

"Are you feeling unwell, Rachel?" Alfred chimed in with his quick analysis. She might be able to fool Bruce, but she was never able to fool Alfred.

"I'm fine-"

"What's wrong?" Bruce inclined in worry and Rachel cursed to herself.

"I think I should be heading home. It's getting late."

There was a bitter silence. Bruce knew very well he didn't want her going home, let alone leave him, but he suppressed his self-interest aside and nodded firmly.

"I'll take you home-"

"But Master Wayne, we have dessert."

Bruce chuckled and Rachel grinned in approval.

Together they enjoyed their pastry with coffee, remembering memories of earlier times and Alfred's perspective of how the two grew up. They shared warm stories and with the clock reaching close to ten they ended the night with a promise to meet again soon.

Bruce took Rachel in his Lamborghini and took her to her apartment in ten minutes, fast and deftly.

They shared a short hug in the car and Rachel gently planted a kiss on Bruce's cheek.

"Thanks for everything."

"Don't be."

His eyes were warm. This was the boy only Rachel remembered, knew, and loved. She left before she was more liable to her nostalgia. The car drove off as she waved from her front gate and with that she entered her apartment slowly.

She was tired even though she perfectly knew she had done nothing productive. She smirked at the thought and climbed the stairs lazily, landing at her front door in slow minutes.

Rachel entered her messy house and quietly gave off a frustrated grunt as she threw her keys on the counter. The coat fell and she kicked off her boots while reaching for her light in the living room. The dim light was hardly enough to guide her through the mess but she managed to enter the bathroom for a long, leisurely bath.

She changed into her nightgown when she finished and took the time to dry her long hair with her blow dryer. Everything she did today felt mellow and rather meaningless.

It was as if she lost her ..taste in things. Suddenly she didn't want to savor the joy anymore. In the end it would just be Rachel Dawes the Unsatisfied.

When she cleaned off some mess, organized some files, drank some tea-

She crawled into bed and grabbed a novel at the corner of her desk. She also noticed the blinking light of her answering machine so she pressed it lightly to a low volume.

"_Hope you got in safely."_ There was a light fidget and Rachel chuckled. _"Look, Rachel. I don't expect you to wait- to pass the time. Do whatever you'd like, whatever you feel like doing. But- if you meant the things you said, at least give me the time to believe that. I want to be who I am Rachel. I want to live a life without all this- _with_ you."_ Rachel closed her eyes now. _"Well, Alfred was disappointed you didn't finish the plate so you better hurry back before he starves me. Good night."_

There was a loud beep and Rachel gave a heartless chuckle.

"_Rachel? I'll just try calling you on your cell phone."_

Harvey's message reminded Rachel to inform him the 'Audino' family.

Rachel rose from her bed and walked over to the coat lying on her couch in the other room. She reached for her cell phone out of her coat pocket.

Right as she turned her phone back on a loud knock interrupted her silence. Rachel yelped and faced the door incredulously. Just then the answering machine let out another faint beep in the background, presenting the last message.

"_Twelve, miss. Twelve."_

The phone beside her vibrated and revealed two voicemails, one from Harvey and one from an unknown number; identical to the messages left at her house before Bruce's. Who was that stranger? Why did he sound so familiar? What did the number mean? Twelve? What was so significant about this number?

…The cab fee was-

The phone in Rachel's palm lightly changed, revealing the movement in time with its large digital numbers that read,

1200

There was a second knock, more agitated and firm- and Rachel jumped again, but this time with no yelp. She quickly walked over to her kitchen for a knife and assembled her courage to open the door.

She turned the knob slowly yet slammed the door open, glaring her eyes in fervor.

The hallway was empty and with that Rachel immediately calmed down, concluding that she was rather being immature and foolish. Yet then, in the corner of her eyes, Rachel noticed a small box beside her door. Slowly in tentative, shaking hands Rachel took in the box and reentered her house. She let out a nervous chuckle and closed the door, getting ready to call back Harvey when suddenly her body lost all sense of balance and poise. She felt light headed in which all the rest of her body fell in heavy weight, dropping her body onto the floor helplessly. No voice came from her throat and her phone fell a foot away from her.

Rachel was paralyzed, lying vulnerably on the floor at exactly midnight.

Her eyes were still wide and in fear as she lost her rational thinking.

Just then her house phone rang loudly, blaring in the entire household painfully. Rachel slightly panicked as she tried to move her body once more. Tears were forming her eyes now in frustration but her body was obstinate, still paralyzed in no derivation.

There was a faint beep from her machine now and Rachel just listened, taking the time to blink away her tears silently.

"_Rachel Dawes here; Sorry I'm unavailable but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks."_

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel Dawes," _The voice was eerily familiar. _"Was the heater warm enough for you?"_

Rachel began to panic.

"_The funny part is,"_ The voice squealed while containing its laughter. _"The funny part is, you asked for it!"_ The voice then began to laugh in its maniac voice, something Rachel couldn't turn off in torture.

"_Listen, Listen- calm down, dear. I know you can't move right now but it's only temporal paralysis. The gas in the heater just disables your body to do anything big,"_ The voice chuckled. _"In a few hours you'll be released but listen carefully now, love. I knocked on your door because I left you a pretty present- I watched you pick it up, doll, so don't try anything _silly_. I'll tell you a secret, Ms. Dawes and in return, I need you to take the present to Mr. Harvey Dent. You can do it anonymously, if you'd like- if you don't want the blame that is."_ The voice continued to squeal in joy, hardly containing himself from the laugher. Rachel felt herself shudder in fear, tears falling helplessly onto her carpet floor.

"_The secret is Ms. Rachel Dawes- I was that policeman in Dent's campaign. I was the cabdriver that took you to Wayne Enterprises. I am that man that's been watching you in every case, every court. Surprise surprise- isn't this exciting?"_

"_But listen. If you don't give Harvey Dent his little surprise for me within the next three days- either you die or your precious love interest, Bruce Wayne dies. Listen, doll. My words are the rules- oh! And no peeking his present either. It's rude."_

The phone call ended in the midst of his daunting laughter.

For the next, roughly five hours, Rachel laid powerlessly onto the flooring.

Her irrational mind lost its way of judgment and she cried silently in torment. Why weren't she careful enough? How did she involve two, innocent men into this sick _game_?

If Rachel kept the box to herself, she would save Harvey's life but risk hers. But what if he intended on killing Bruce instead? She would never forgive herself- she'd be as good as dead. What could possibly in that box? What was this man capable of? Was it the mob? Falcone- no, Maroni's gang? But they would know better than to bring Bruce Wayne into this, or frightened enough that is.

Things were too out of hand.

Harvey would be leaving to the New Orleans- he might've already left in a morning plane. How would she deliver it to him anonymously? Give somebody else the blame?

But what was in this box?

If she traced the number down what would it lead to? This man wasn't stupid- let alone logical either. He had a plan and he's been acting upon it since the time he's bee n studying her at court.

Rachel did notice him, but just a little too late.

Both Harvey and her hadn't heard a serious crime other than the mobs so why was this criminal coming out now? Why Harvey- why her?

Finally after the slow hours, Rachel felt her body fall into a strange sensation of release. She was first able to move her toes and from the lower body the sensation reached top- giving her liberation in her body.

Quickly Rachel dialed Harvey's number on her phone and left him a message.

"Harvey, it's me- Rachel. Go find the Audino family and hold a conference on them. They lost their daughter in the crossfire and it should be valid enough to impress the press. Look, I need you back here in Gotham as soon as possible so please, call me when you get this message. T-Thanks."

Rachel wouldn't do this anonymously.

She would go through this _with_ Harvey and Bruce would be safe, because to her- he was important. He was what the city needed, not her. If she complied obediently- everything would end.

How naïve of her to think this way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Garcetti- if you were wondering, is the previous DA when Harvey was the assistant DA. But now, Harvey's taking over in some sense, haha.

Again, the whole New Orleans incident is recorded in the Gotham Times, issue number two I believe. I'm playing with the events so in reality they may be out of timely order- but in my fic, it should all work out well. (Haha?)

Yes- the Joker is now officially _in_ the damn plot. Just remember this is after BB, and act as something like a preface for TDK. It should fit in. Hopefully it would fit in.

Thank you for reading and please leave me comments/questions/ all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
